


Like Lovers Or Partners In Crime

by malneiro



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu Week, Secret Relationship, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malneiro/pseuds/malneiro
Summary: Kiyoomi gives them both withering glares. “We’re opponents, remember? I’m not high-fiving my opponents.”“Oh come on, you know that’s not what we’re talking about! Why does Atsumu get a high-five and we don’t” Bokuto gestures to Hinata’s still raised hand. “Is he special or sumn’?”Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. “Fine. Whatever you want to believe. Let’s just keep playing.”Bokuto sighs and Hinata lowers his hand, pouting. “Sure, whatever! Keep your high-fives!” They go back to the starting positions.Atsumu and Kiyoomi do the same, and on the way, Atsumu leans in and whispers, “Awww, baby! I’m special? Omiiiiii.”"Oh shut up. You know you are," he whispers, then Kiyoomi elbows him in the side and sends Atsumu jogging across the court, cackling to himself.Or, Bokuto, Hinata, Atsumu and Sakusa stay after practice to have a practice game, the latter two of whom are secretly dating.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162511
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Like Lovers Or Partners In Crime

Atsumu, Hinata, and Bokuto nearly always stay late after practice, and Kiyoomi does sometimes, when he’s in the mood, or as of late, when Atsumu asks him nicely and looks at him with those eyes. Which is the reason today, why he’s still on the court and not in his apartment curled up with dinner and a movie, and his weighted blanket. He presses his eyes shut and takes an intentionally slow drink from his water bottle. 

“Hey! Omi-Omi! C’mon, we’re gonna do a scrimmage!” Atsumu says from the next. Bokuto and Hinata are chattering about something in the background, he can’t make out what. Probably volleyball. 

“Coming.” He puts down his water bottle beside Atsumu’s and walks over to where the three of them are waiting. They’ve been at this for hours, and they still look so energetic, somehow. Bokuto and Hinata are on the other side of the net, so he sidles up next to Atsumu. “What are we playing ‘till?”

“Five!” Hinata announces, jumping straight up in the air. 

“All right. Serve it.” Kiyoomi moves away from Atsumu, into position. Hinata serves the ball from the other side of the court, and the game begins. 

It starts off at a a furious set of exchanges, and as much as he complained about being dragged back, Kiyoomi finds himself getting into it just as much as the others. He dives for the ball when Bokuto enthusiastically slams the ball down just near the line, and barely manages to get it up off the ground for Atsumu to serve up, high enough so that Kiyoomi has time to get up off the ground and slam it right back, so it smacks down just in front of the net. So close that it brushes the net out of the way. Bokuto and Hinata try to move forward to get the ball, but it hits the ground and bounces away a few feet before being scooped up by Bokuto, who groans. “One point to you guys. But we’re gonna take it right back!”

Hinata jogs over and changes the score by the net. “Yeah!” he says, pointing at the two of them. 

Atsumu ignores them and whoops, putting his hand up for a high-five. “Hell yeah!” Kiyoomi smirks and high-fives him, not catching Bokuto and Hinata’s astonished faces. 

“Wait! How come he gets a high-five and we don’t!” Bokuto says, coming up to the net along with Hinata, pointing to the two of them. “You never give us high-fives when we ask for them! That ain’t fair.”

“Can I have a high-five, Sakusa-san?” Hinata hopefully puts his hand up to the net for a high-five. 

Kiyoomi gives them both withering glares. “We’re opponents, remember? I’m not high-fiving my opponents.” 

“Oh come on, you know that’s not what we’re talking about! Why does Atsumu get a high-five and we don’t” Bokuto gestures to Hinata’s still raised hand. “Is he special or sumn’?”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. “Fine. Whatever you want to believe. Let’s just keep playing.”

Bokuto sighs and Hinata lowers his hand, pouting. “Sure, whatever! Keep your high-fives!” They go back to the starting positions. 

Atsumu and Kiyoomi do the same, and on the way, Atsumu leans in and whispers, “Awww, baby! I’m special? Omiiiiii.” 

“Oh shut up. You know you are,” he whispers, then Kiyoomi elbows him in the side and sends Atsumu jogging across the court, cackling to himself. He backs up to serve, and sends the ball sailing across the net. Hinata barely manages to hit it over to Bokuto, who smacks it back across the net. 

Atsumu stretches over to the side to receive it and send it to Kiyoomi. The game takes a furious pace from there, all of them getting steadily more competitive and going overboard. Kiyoomi’s sure that if Meian were here, he would have yelled at them by now. 

The crazy dive that Hinata did to prevent the ball from hitting the ground after Kiyoomi spikes at as hard as he can in the worst angle possible for them to receive. In the end, that point went to him and Atsumu, but he had to admire Hinata’s dedication. Sort of. He’s very sure that Hinata licked the floor somewhere along that dive. 

And Meian definitely would have told Atsumu to stop trash-talking his teammates so much, and he definitely would have reprimanded Kiyoomi from joining in. And he’s glad that that didn’t happen, because Kiyoomi got to witness the hilarious failure that was Hinata trying to trash-talk. It stopped the game for about five minutes because Kiyoomi and Atsumu couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Oh screw you guys! It’s not that funny!” Hinata shouts across the net, fists balled angrily at his sides, which only makes the two of them laugh harder. Atsumu is cackling and bent over, hands on his knees. Bokuto isn’t much help either, trying not to laugh at his teammate a few feet away. Eventually, the game gets back on track when Bokuto bets that the loser has to pay for the winners’ drinks the next time they go out. Atsumu gets right to serving because for them, Kiyoomi and Atsumu means just Atsumu, because Kiyoomi doesn’t go to those things. 

And Meian definitely would have seen when Atsumu smacks Kiyoomi’s ass after they score their fourth point. Kiyoomi jumps and glares at Atsumu half-heartedly, face burning. Atsumu laughs to himself and starts to say, “You look like a stra—” 

Kiyoomi smacks him on the ass right back, with all the force of one of Japan’s best spikers. Atsumu’s eyes go wide and he yelps, then clamps his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from making an embarrassing noise in front of Bokuto and Hinata, who are on the other side of the net conspiring and completely ignorant to the situation across from them. A muffled yelp is still audible though. Kiyoomi snorts. “What, you can dish it but you can’t take it?” He reaches across and squeezes Atsumu’s ass where he’d just hit it, and Atsumu starts to groan, before coming to his senses and smacking Kiyoomi’s hand away and leaping out of reach, a bit red in the face. Kiyoomi snickers to himself.

“What the hell was that noise?” Hinata says, finally coming up from his huddle with Bokuto. “It sounded like someone stepped on a puppy. 

“Nothing!” Atsumu blurts out loudly, drawing stares from all of them. “Nothing. Whose serve is it?”

But Meian isn’t there, so those things slide under the radar. Unlike the four of them, he has people to go home to. 

Eventually, the game gets tied at four to four, and energies are higher than ever. One point left to go, and it’s Kiyoomi’s turn to serve. Hinata’s practically bouncing, eager to get the ball. After drawing things out for a bit, Kiyoomi serves the ball. 

Bokuto manages to tap the ball enough so that Hinata can get it back up over the net, which sparks a furiously fast exchange between the two teams, with more than one near miss and barely received ball. Kiyoomi plays furiously alongside Atsumu, determined to win even if it’s just a little practice game between them. 

But finally, Atsumu surprises Bokuto and Hinata by getting the ball up over the net and winning them the final point. He jumps up and whoops as Bokuto and Hinata groan, and Kiyoomi can see him just barely avoid going in for a celebratory kiss. They chatter back and forth, as Bokuto and Hinata lament having to pay for their (even though it will be just Atsumu) drinks. Bokuto and Hinata, apparently endless supplies of energy, decide to keep playing, and at that point, Kiyoomi books it as subtle as he can to the locker room. One is enough. 

He hits the showers and washes off efficiently, eager to get home to his own shower, where the water pressure is better and he has lavender scented body wash. He hears someone come in beside him, but he doesn’t open his eyes. He knows it’s Atsumu.

Shortly after that, he steps out of the showers, wrapping a towel around his waist and ignoring the eyes that follow him out of the shower. He dresses in worn-in sweatpants and a comfortable hoodie upon getting back to his stuff, and lets himself sit down on the benches for a moment to drink water and rest a bit. Bokuto and Hinata are still going at it louder than ever in the gym, doing god knows what. 

Shortly after he does sit down, he hears the shower turn off and smiles to himself, not looking up from his phone. Atsumu’s footsteps pad into the locker area, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees the swish of a towel. Atsumu groans. “God, that was rough. We won though.”

“Mmm, we sure did,” Kiyoomi murmurs, idly swiping back and forth on his home screen, really just focused on Atsumu getting closer. 

Atsumu bats his hands down and Kiyoom barely has time to give him a look before all 183 centimeters of him is plopping down on his lap. He sighs contentedly and slots his thighs on either side of Kiyoomi’s, wraps his arms around his waist, and lets his head fall on Kiyoomi’s shoulder. “Mmmm, you’re so warm.” He nips at Kiyoomi’s neck. “That’s for smacking my ass.”

Kiyoomi bites his ear, and Atsumu whines into his neck. “You did it first.” He smiles softly at Atsumu in his lap, and it occurs to him just how far they’ve come since they started seeing each other in private. Touch had always been hard for him, for various reasons, but in Atsumu’s case, it was mostly that he just wasn’t used to it. To his relief, Atsumu respected that and let him work up to things at his own pace. And now, this. Atsumu settling comfortably down in his lap, because they’ve gotten comfortable with each other. 

“But Omiiii, you know that’s not fair,” Atsumu groans. 

“Well, that’s what you get,” Kiyoomi murmurs. Atsumu huffs and pulls closer to Kiyoomi, pressing his pecs against Kiyoomi’s chest. Kiyoomi lazily traces a line up and down Atsumu’s thigh. “Atsumu, we are in the locker room. Bokuto and Hinata are right outside.”

“Doesn’t that make it better tho?” He lightly kisses Kiyoomi’s neck. 

“Atsumu.”

“I’m not moving. Your lap is comfortable,” Atsumu grumbles, hugging Kiyoomi tigther. “Just a few more minutes.” He sits up and puckers his lips. “Kiss?”

Kiyoomi sighs, trying not to smile. “You need to get dressed.” He kisses Atsumu anyway, lazily and indulgently. His heart beats a little fast knowing that Bokuto and Hinata could walk in on them any second. Maybe someday they’ll go public, but for now, both of them like it like this. It gives them privacy, and it’s fun sneaking around. If they go public, or even tell the whole team, the news will spread like wildfire, and neither of them want that kind of attention from the media. They value their private lives, and someone their teammates could not keep a secret to save their life. A few people know though, like Atsumu’s family, and Kiyoomi’s cousin, as well as Barnes, who walked in on them once. He immediately stated that he would forget everything and walked out, muttering of fucking course. 

Kiyoomi traces soft circles on Atsumu’s thigh, just under the towel messily wrapped around him. Atsumu slides his mouth open against Kiyoomi’s, and Kiyoomi complies, slipping his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu groans and presses into Kiyoomi, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His hands brush down Kiyoomi’s side, then up his hoodie. 

Kiyoomi inhales sharply. “Atsumu….” He murmurs against his mouth. Atsumu hums back and keeps kissing him. Kiyoomi pulls back and nips him on the neck. Atsumu straightens up and gasps. “Back at my place, okay? They could hear you. You’re loud.” Kiyoomi pinches his thigh and Atsumu makes a noise that echoes through the locker room. 

“Mm, all right.” Atsumu pulls him in for another searing kiss that makes him really want to take that back, then pulls away. “Later then. But only if you cuddle and watch a horror movie with me afterward.” He points at Kiyoomi and tilts his head.

Kiyoomi wrinkles his nose. Horror movies eke him out, but, the way that Atsumu holds him through them is very much worth it. “All right, fine. But I pick.”

Atsumu laughs and nods. “Thanks, Omi!” He winks at Kiyoomi then shuffles off to get dressed. “I’ll be quick.” Kiyoomi swears under his breath, picks up his bag, and rushes out to get the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4- Secretly Dating. I entirely rewrote this one because I didn't really like the other one, so enjoy! I like this one, it was fun to write. Didn't really know how to tag this one, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
